


Fuck You, Fucker

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Serie de tres oneshots autoconlusivos que tienen por protagonistas, al menos a estos dos bobos hermosos que están enamorados en distintos universos. Lo que los conecta, también, es la elección de un tema navideño previamente propuesto por Ryokura Shippers (@Facebook,Tumblr,@Twitter).Los temas elegidos van a ser puestos en cada oneshot.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Fuck You, Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the Ryohkura fans around the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+Ryohkura+fans+around+the+world).



> Los nombres mencionados son de personas de la vida real.  
> Salvo el amor de Kanjani∞ y ~~el negro~~ Ryo-chan para sus fans, y el cariño que sienten entre ellos, todo el resto es ficción.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Subaru miró a Shota con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Me dices de nuevo por qué tendría que hacerlo? 

—No me digas que no te diste cuenta. 

—Lo siento pero no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Que Ohkura está enamorado de Ryo? Él es igual de exuberante que Maru, ¿por qué no le dice nada? 

—Cuando se trata de asuntos amorosos, mi amigo es tímido. Así que, por favor, Subaru, _necesito_ que le cambies tu Santa Secreto a Ryo. 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo haré. 

* * *

Subaru regresó a su cuarto. Desde el pasillo podía oír los acordes de guitarra de su compañero. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su sonrisa. 

—¿Qué hay? —le dijo Ryo. 

—Nada nuevo —respondió Subaru, cerrando la puerta a su paso y acostándose en su cama mientras Ryo volvía a prestar atención a su guitarra acústica—. Oye, Ryo, ¿me dijiste a quién tienes de Santa Secreto? 

—Creo que no. No estoy muy interesado en eso. ¿Puedo no regalarle nada? 

—Si quieres puedo cambiártelo. 

—Todavía no te dije quién es —aclaró Ryo con una media sonrisa. 

—Estoy seguro que el mío será más fácil de sortear para ti. 

—Sorpréndeme —lo desafió. 

—¿Dónde lo tienes? 

—Busca en mis pantalones sucios —le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. 

—¿En serio? 

—Es broma. Fíjate en mi billetera. Está sobre el escritorio. 

—Sería mejor revisar tus pantalones sucios. 

—No tienes idea de lo que dices. 

Subaru abrió la billetera y escarbó entre los billetes y papeles que allí había. Cuando lo encontró, leyó en voz alta el nombre del Santa Secreto de su mejor amigo. 

—Yasuda. ¿En serio se te complica regalarle algo a él? —inquirió el muchacho ante lo que su oyente levantó sus hombros—. Yo tengo a Ohkura, ¿lo quieres? 

Al oír ese apellido, Ryo, que hasta el momento había estado tocando una melodía, desafinó por primera vez y miró a Subaru.

—¿Quieres cambiarlo? 

* * *

Se había organizado una fiesta en el salón común del edificio de dormitorios. Prácticamente todos habían recibido su regalo, pero faltaban un par todavía. Ryo llegó cargando el suyo con una sonrisa. Estaba caminando por el largo pasillo que lo llevaba al salón cuando se cruzó con su Santa Secreto. 

—¡Ohkura! ¡Espera! 

El aludido se detuvo y lo miró. Su rostro se transformó para enseñarle una sonrisa que Ryo imitó. 

—¿Has entregado ya tu regalo? 

—No todavía. Lo estaba buscando. 

—Genial. Antes de que le entregues su regalo, aquí tienes —Ryo le extendió una pequeña bolsa de color esmeralda el cual Tadayoshi agarró. 

—¿Puedo abrirlo? 

—Seguro —el muchacho abrió el regalo y sacó un estuche oscuro dentro del cual brillaba un anillo con una frase en inglés que lo hizo sonreír—. Te la oí decir varias veces, y, pensé que sería gracioso regalarte algo así —se explicó Ryo mientras Tadayoshi se ponía el anillo y lo admiraba en su dedo. 

—Gracias. Me encanta. Aquí tienes —agregó mientras le daba una bolsa idéntica a la que él había recibido, pero de un brillante color dorado—. Yo soy tu Santa Secreto —a medida que iba quitando las capas que le impedían ver su regalo, la sonrisa de Ryo fue ensanchándose cada vez más, bajo la atenta mirada de Tadayoshi—. ¿Te gusta?

Ambos habían ido a comprar sus regalos al mismo lugar y hasta habían elegido lo mismo, aunque la frase en cada sortija difería.

—Muchas gracias, Ohkura. Es genial.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, Ryo-chan.

—¿Ryo-chan? —repitió el aludido entre ofendido y sorprendido.

—Sí. Nadie te dice así, ¿no?

—Ni siquiera mis padres.

—Entonces, yo te diré así. Será _mi manera_ de llamarte.

—Como tú quieras.

—¿No te molesta?

—No. No me molesta nada que venga de ti.

La mirada pícara de Ryo antes de seguir camino hacia el salón dejó a Tadayoshi inmóvil en su lugar mientras sentía su corazón rebotando dentro de su pecho. No quería que afloraran falsas esperanzas, pero el amor inmenso que sentía por ese muchacho le impedía ver las cosas con claridad.

* * *

—¿Tú sabías que me gustaba Ohkura? —le preguntó Ryo a Subaru cuando no hubo nadie cerca que pudiese oírlos.

—¿Qué?

—Tú manipulaste nuestro Santa Secreto. ¡Sabías que él me iba a regalar algo a mí!

—¡No! ¡No lo sabía! ¿Él era tu Santa Secreto?

—Sí, mira lo que me regaló —le dijo mientras le enseñaba su regalo—. Si tú no fuiste, entonces, ¿quién?

—Yasuda vino y me dijo que cambiara su regalo. Él tenía el nombre de Ohkura.

Ambos muchachos miraron a Shota que, a la distancia, reía con un grupo de amigos.

—Es un demonio… Con esa cara de ángel que tiene, ese enano es un maldito demonio —resolvió Ryo.

—A veces no está mal hacer tratos con el diablo, ¿no? —preguntó Subaru mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—Depende lo que te dé a cambio —respondió Ryo mientras observaba a Tadayoshi—. Quizás deba hacer un trato personal con él.

—Ten cuidado con tu alma.

—Oh, ¿eso? Eso ya me lo han quitado, amigo mío. 


End file.
